


A Big Brother's Duty

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF Jason Todd, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Damian is the oldest, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Wally West, Protective Jason, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Round Robin, Sibling Bonding, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Wally had broken his little brother's heart, Jason was going to break his face.





	A Big Brother's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Saturday my wonderful Beta reader woke up to an email alert with the phrase, "Sorry I got distracted." Which I did... But I've got a week off so I can write some more so keep a look out!! :D 
> 
> Anyway, it's just a short fic, you know how I love all my age reversals XD

Okay, so he might be a tad overprotective of his little brother…

Not as much as Damian is though, but then again, no one is as protective over Dick Grayson as Damian Wayne. Not even Batman. Hell, Jason once saw Damian break a guy’s wrist, _in public_ , because the man was going to pick up the same game as Dick was, both reaching for the game at the same time. Damian had proceeded that as some kind of threat and reacted. Though to be fair to Damian while he had overreacted Jason couldn’t really blame him, they had only just Dick back the week before, after Robin had been kidnapped and manipulated by Slade of all people, the mercenary seems to be interested and obsessed with turning Dick into his own appearance.

So neither Jason, Tim or even surprisingly Bruce hadn’t condoned Damian’s behaviour. Alfred had because you apparently attack someone simply because they were near your younger brother, post-kidnapping or not. But the elderly butler did understand why he simply didn’t approve of the way the Wayne heir had resolved the situation and offered alternatives solution that didn’t involve possible court cases.

There had been other incidents as well, however, he didn’t have that much time to explain them all.

But Jason wasn’t that bad.

Nope.

Tim, on the other hand, was close to Damian’s level, between tracking and borderline stalking Dick to make sure the kid was safe and okay, to him having serval intense clashes with Deathstroke after Robin’s abduction. Red Hood also made it clear to the underworld that if anyone even so much as touches Robin that he’ll make it so that they regret ever being born.

And don’t even get him started on Bruce.

However, while he wasn’t as bad as the others like he previously stated he was still a tad overprotective of little Dickie and at the moment his little brother was suffering. His heart was broken and torn into pieces by a yellow spandex wearing speedster, who instead of seeing the wonderful, special person right in front of him, who was offering up his heart, instead would choose to go off with some random unimportant girl. So much so, Jason hasn’t even bothered to remember her name.

West even has the nerve to brag and boast to Dick about how brilliant his girlfriend is and how much he loves her, unaware and obvious to how with every word he shatters his best friend heart even more.  

Fortunately, Damian wasn’t around at the moment or all hell would have broken loose, and Tim was also out on his own mission, meaning that Jason finally got to do his duty as Dick’s big brother.

Wally had broken his little brother's heart, Jason was going to break his face.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH, I TURN 21 ON FRIDAY WHERE DID 21 YEARS GO?!
> 
> ANYWAY, HAVE A NICE DAY, EVERYONE! :D


End file.
